Extra helpings of potstickers
by Hippony Ramen
Summary: Kara is rarely late for anything, especially if it involves Lena or food. And when Kara is late 5 times in one week, Lena grows suspicious and demands an explanation. So Kara leaps of her office balcony. Ik it sucks but it's my 1st attempt okai? XD Rated To bc why naw


**Okai bitches! This is my first -not-so-great- attempt at a SuperCorp fanfic, so be nice! It just kinda came to me while I was reading other stuff and now it's a thing so ye. Okay, I'll shut up - and enjoy!**

 **(reviews are always welcome ;D)**

* * *

"Ms. Luthor? Kara Danvers just called to say she's going to be a little late for lunch, again."

"Thank you, Jess. And push my 2 o'clock to make room if you can?" Lena sighed as Jess nodded and exited her office. This was the fourth time this week, and it was only Wednesday. Kara was never usually late for anything, especially if it involved either Lena or food. The CEO began to run through some scenarios in her head that could cause Kara to be late this often - most of which began to worry her. Before she could get too concerned, Lena forced herself to forget about it and concentrate on something else as she waited for her friend to turn up.

The only problem was, she never did.

Lena had had enough of waiting and decided to continue with work and meetings after 2:30pm had passed.

3:30 passed, still no Kara.

4:30, 5:30 and before she knew it, it was just passed 6 o'clock and _still_ no Kara.

Again, it troubled her to think about what could cause her to be 5 hours and 3 minutes late for her lunch. The most painful scenario was that she'd found someone more interesting than Lena to go on a date or something with...

4 minutes.

7 minutes.

12 minutes.

After 13, a flustered Kara burst into Lena's office in a rush of wind, her hair in a mess and her glasses slightly off center. "Lena, I..."

But Lena didn't want to hear it. She was done with the simple "I'm sorry I'm late, I won't let it happen again"s.  
"Forget it Kara. What on earth could cause someone to be," Lena paused as she switched the screen of her phone on to check the time. "5 hours, 13 minutes and 47 seconds late for a _lunch_?" Kara winced as she realised Lena had been keeping track of exactly how late she was, down to the second. "I like you, so I'm giving you one last chance to not be late for our lunch tomorrow or I want a _full_ explanation of what is going on with you. Oh, and I'm ordering 3 extra helpings of potstickers, so there's some extra motivation." Lena's harsh tone dug into Kara as she scolded her.

Monday it was 34 minutes late for lunch. Tuesday it was 47 minutes late for lunch and exactly 2 hours late for a movie night. And today she'd gone too long.

"Okay." Kara started. "That's fair. I've been late for everything this week and I'm so, so sorry. I swear I'll be here right on time tomorrow, maybe even early."

Except she wasn't.

And as Kara fought off violent drunk aliens and damn aggressive bank-robbers, she knew she had to saw something a little more significant than just "I'm sorry" to explain all this to Lena. As she flew back to her apartment to change, she called Alex.

"I don't know what else I can tell her, Alex... I mean do I just burst in there and yell 'I'm Supergirl!' Or do I confess everything and just melt into a pile of emotional goo in front of her. She order 3 extra helpings of potstickers Alex! 3!"

 _"Wow, she really must love you huh? If she really means that much to you, Kar, you can't just let her down this much without a significant excuse. And if you trust her enough, you should definitely tell her."_ Alex's advice was perfect. And although Kara knew her sister was still a bit wary of the Luthor, she also trusted Lena with her secret.

"Thanks Alex. I'm heading over already."

 _"Tell me how it goes!"_ Kara hears as she sighed and disconnected the call. Immediately, she rang Lena a told her she needed to see her, now.

Kara stressed so much on her way over. She contemplated everything Alex said, and even considered just confessing everything, even the way she really felt about the Luthor. She considered confessing that no matter how hard she tried to block it, Lena was always at the center of her mind. How every time she saw her, she begged to have a chance at something more than friends. How every time she walked into a room, nothing seemed like it could ruin her day. How whenever they went out for food or Lena came over to her apartment, the only consistent and significant thought she ever had was imagining what it would be like to kiss her, what it would feel like to finally hold Lena in her arms as a girlfriend, what it would feel like to have Lena's hands curling around her neck as she...

She wasn't going to allow herself to finish that image.

"Nope!" Kara shouted as she tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, realising they were part of this problem. What if Kara keeping this secret from Lena was going to make her resent her? And (especially) the fact that it was highly unlikely that Lena would share her feelings for the other. Finally arriving close enough to the L-Corp office building, Kara descended into a random alley, hoping that no one would see her. As she made her way though the building, she passed by Jess and continued into the CEO's office, flashing her assistant a friendly smile as she opened the door.

"Lena, hey." Kara smiled as she noticed the CEO stand when she entered.

"Kara." Lena's tone was colder than she'd hoped. "I presume you've come to offer an explanation?"

Kara's breath hitched in her throat as she was finally faced with this daunting task. "Um... Yes, and no. Kind of... I guess?" Although nervous, she loved the way Lena smiled at her awkwardness. Finally prepping herself for her confession, Kara moved slightly closer to Lena, nervously adjusting her glasses and staring down into her hands.

"Lee... I don't know how this'll make you feel or how you'll react but..." Kara's heart skipped a beat as the nerves finally set in. But this is Lena, her beast friend. This is Lena, the woman she'd saved countless times. This is just Lena, the woman she'd been crushing on for the past 4 months. And surely this is the right thing to do - right? "I-I'm Supergirl." She braced herself for any backfire, or criticism, or "why didn't you tell me?" - but what she heard next was not at all what she'd expected.

A scoff, followed by a rising chuckle came from Lena's desk as Kara lifted her gaze from her hands to find green eyes staring back at her, as if humored by her confession.  
"Lena?"

"No." Silence

"No, Kara, you're not Supergirl. If you're Supergirl, then I'm Underdog." Her amusement was clear and her denial of the statement almost burned a hole straight through Kara. "You're both my only friends in National city, I'm sure I'd have noticed by now."  
Kara simply gaped at the woman standing opposite her, unsure of how to proceed and convince her. "Come on Kara. Did you really just come here to make a joke? Or did you have anything other than an excuse to see me?" As Lena's rejection of Kara's honesty continued, she'd had enough. Lena is her best friend, and even if it meant she'd _never_ get the chance of a relationship with her, she wanted to at least cherish their friendship with no secrets holding them back. So she'd just have to show her instead.

And so Kara made the 'rash' decision to expose herself. She began to unbutton her pastel green button-up from top to bottom and slowly prepared herself (again) for backlash or criticism.

"Kar?" Lena's questioning tone knocked her confidence a little. "Honey, why are you undressing in my office?" An unfamiliar and teasing grin threatened to tug at the corners of Kara's lips as she imagined the confusion masking the CEO's face right now she realised the connotations of that. Finally, after unbuttoning her shirt painstakingly slowly, Kara's shirt came fully undone as she allowed it to drop to the ground - revealing the House of El crest lying across her chest, the sleeves of her suit displaying her perfectly toned muscles.

Again, the response she was gifted with was _not_ what she'd expected.

"Jess is in on this, isn't she?" The denial simply wouldn't stop. "Who else? Jess? Your sister? Winn? James? I mean, this is all just some elaborate prank you've all set up to test me..."  
Because her only two friends in National city are _not_ the same person, surely she's be smart enough to see it if they were. And unless Kara was to zap her right now with heat vision or something, Lena saw absolutely no resemblance - aside from the gorgeous blonde hair and stunningly tones muscles.

"Kara. You sounded deathly serious on the phone... Are you sure this _joke_ is all you wanted to-" Lena's sentence was cut short as the woman opposite her burst forward and swept her her feet from under her, whisking her towards the balcony.

"Lee, do you trust me?" Kara's intoxicating blue eyes showed nothing but sincerity as she stood with the CEO in her arms, ready to jump from the ledge.

"Y-yes, I... But Kara, what are you-" Lena's confusion finally exited as panic set in and Kara pushed herself over the edge of the balcony, free-falling with the terrified Lena holding tight to her, screaming for it to just be a dream. As Lena finally felt as if she was about to pass out, she felt herself being lifted upwards - felt herself soaring high above National city in the strong arms of a hero; Super-Kara?

"Kara..?" Shining, emerald eyes blinked with confusion.

"Now will you believe me?" Kara's soft expression warmed Lena and calmed her panicked heart rate.

And maybe it's the shock.

Or maybe it's the feeling that she could've died then and there.

Or maybe it's the way the dusk sunlight settled upon Kara's face and her loose, golden hair drifted in the wind.

Maybe.

But something takes over Lena then, something raw. A sudden burst of confidence spiked in the raven-haired woman and she finally got the boost she needed to act upon her _'underlying'_ feelings toward Kara.

And before she realised what she's doing, she's pulled the last daughter of Krypton - who also happened to be her _best_ friend - downwards until their faces were a hair's breadth apart. Lena could feel Kara's breath quicken as it escaped her parted lips, she could feel the heat radiating from her as a deep shade of pink painted the other's cheeks.

Kara always noticed everything about Lena, from her stunning features and perfect frame to the way she captured her bottom lip between her teeth when she was nervous. Or was it just when she's around Kara..? But now, finally being this close to her, the superhero began to recognise every little detail that made Lena all the more stunning. Her perfectly sculpted bone structure, the way her eyes flickered back and forth from Kara's eyes to her lips, the adorable dimples that appeared whenever she flashed that perfect smile. It was all too much to handle. The way she felt Lena's warm breath against her lips, catching in her throat every now and again. The way she felt Lena's hand curling around the collar of her suit and the other pull her neck closer still.

It was Lena who gave in first, their unbearable proximity breaking any uncertainty left in her. She pulled herself forward, finally pulling Kara into a searing and passionate kiss, one which she fully expects to never be returned and expects to ruin everything between her and Kara. But it was now or never. She finally had the chance; and feeling the ecstasy of the reporter's soft lips connecting with her own was something she'd wished she'd experienced a lot sooner.

After an excruciatingly brief moment, the CEO forced herself to pull away, to stop herself and attempt to salvage what she could of their friendship. As she gazed into those alluring sky-coloured eyes, she noticed a new and sudden darkness shadowing them.

"Kara..." 'I'm sorry' was all that she wanted to utter right now. "I-"

"Shh..." Kara hushed as she silenced Lena with another unexpected and definitely hungry kiss. And, oh Rao, this is so much better than anything she could've imagined. The warm caress of Lena's lips against her own was so soft, yet so desperate to drink it all in before it ended. As Kara tasted uncertainly with her tongue, Lena opened her mouth and failed to hold back the low moan that escaped her, relishing in the way Kara shivered and the goosebumps it brought out in her. The two eventually broke apart, coming up for air, and Kara rested her forehead gently against Lena's. Even though she was currently flying, she felt herself floating with happiness as she instantly replayed the kiss again and again.

As the two continued to admire each other, gazing into the eyes of the other, blue and red flashing lights saturated the roads below and the screeching sirens echoed across the city, breaking the two out of their daze.

"Shit..."

It was rare for anyone to hear the sweet, innocent Kara Danvers curse, but now definitely seemed like a fitting time for it to come out. Lena blinked and they were already back at her balcony and Kara was gently lowering Lena's feet to the ground.

"I guess that's my que..." Kara's eyes seemed to fill with disappointment as she turned away. "I really want to continue whatever _this_ is when I get back." She winked at Lena just before she sped off to go save the day.

The CEO was left standing on her balcony, fingers tracing her lips as she relived the moment. "Kara Danvers. You really are something."

* * *

 **Yes, I know. It sucks. Fite me. I don't care okay!? This was my first attempt and I'm semi-proud of it. I also couldn't fully decide whether or not to leave it at that last sentence or continue to the next day or whatever.**

 **PLEASE leave a review if you can, it helps me to think that I actually deserve to be in Ravenclaw and not be stuck with those nasti Hufflepuffs!**

 **K byeeeee!**


End file.
